Lonely
by Tapitey
Summary: Colección de 15 drabbles sin conexión entre sí. Cada uno tendrá "parejas" diferentes y se situarán a lo largo del anime. ¿A qué pareja apoyas tú? / Último drabble (mi pareja #1): ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo? [Shaoran y Sakura].
1. Mi ser querido

Resumiendo... Esta colección contendrá 15 parejas en total. Muchas dirán... ¿por qué empiezas por la pareja #15? Básicamente porque esto es como una especie de ranking, es decir... un Top 15, por así decirlo. En esta clase de rankings el mejor se dice al final. O sea, mi pareja favorita de CCS será el último drabble. Espero haber aclarado ese punto nwn.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #15: Tomoyo y Sakura.

* * *

 **Mi ser querido**

 _POV Tomoyo._

Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Es mi mejor amiga. Es alguien gentil, amorosa y demasiado distraída. Físicamente es bellísima. No puedo evitar grabarla todo el día, todos los días. Hacer que se ponga los trajes que le diseño me llena de felicidad y dicha. ¡Se ve siempre divina cuando va a cazar las Cartas Clow!

Mi vida hoy en día gira en torno a ella. Es todo para mí. Y lo ha sido desde que la conocí y me regaló aquella goma de borrar. Desde ese día... todo ha sido diferente en mi vida.

Aprendí lo que es el amor.

No le he dicho lo que siento, pero no lo veo necesario. Trato de demostrarle a diario que la quiero mucho, sin excepción.

Pero Sakura es muy distraída, como ya dije. Tal vez nunca lo note. O tal vez ya se haya enterado y no soy correspondida. ¿Quién sabe?

Sea como sea, sé que no podemos estar juntas. Ella está enamorada de alguien más. Alguien de cabello plateado y que usa lentes. Es mucho mayor que ella, pero es alguien encantador.

Y no solo eso: un chico de nuestra clase que se sienta justo detrás de ella, la quiere demasiado... tal vez más que yo, y yo lo aliento para que se le confiese. Muchos dirán... ¿por qué lo hago? Ni siquiera yo lo sé con claridad, pero qué más da. Es un buen chico, un gran amigo, y si necesita apoyo con estos temas, lo alentaré.

Sakura está comprando lo necesario para confeccionar un oso. De repente me pregunta si yo compraré uno para mi ser querido.

Suspiro mientras la miro. Está tan bella como siempre y está muy contenta porque podrá regalarle un oso al señor Yukito. Sus hermoso ojos verdes están brillando más de lo común y eso me encanta.

Con una sonrisa le respondí.

–Mientras mi ser querido sea feliz, aunque sea con alguien que no soy yo, seré feliz.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola! nwn**

Bueno, aquí una idea loca que se me ocurrió xD no sé si hay algo parecido en ffnet o al menos en la sección de ccs, pero como esto se basa mucho en mi opinión, dije... why not? e_e

Espero que a los/as fans de Tomoyo x Sakura les haya gustado. Disculpen si no es lo que querían (porque sakura no está enamorada de Tomoyo aquí), pero bueno, como dije en el summary, esto está directamente vinculado con el anime, así que...

Las parejas que irán en esta colección ya las he designado y ya tienen su respectiva posición. ¿Te gustaría saber si tu pareja estará? Pregúntamelo por review o PM y lo sabrás c:. Si ya leyeron mi fic anterior de ccs, ya sabrán cual será la pareja #1 jijiji.

Trataré de actualizar cada uno o dos días. ¡Hasta pronto! Atentos a su pareja favorita e_e!

Tapitey.


	2. Dúo artístico

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #14: Eriol y Tomoyo.

* * *

 **Dúo artístico**

 _POV Eriol._

Unos aplausos interrumpieron la melodía que yo estaba interpretando en el piano. Se trataba de Tomoyo. No noté cuándo entró a este salón, pero verla me hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

–¡Tocas divino! –confesó sin dejar de lado los aplausos.

Me emocioné ante esto. Que a ella le haya gustado es maravilloso. Una sensación que no puedo describir, pero se siente bien.

Le comenté que había oído la canción, aquella que interpreta el coro de la escuela, y me gustó mucho. Inmediatamente la memoricé. Era una melodía que debía recrear. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Teniendo como cantante principal a Tomoyo...

–Tienes una voz realmente encantadora –agregué.

Parece haberle gustado el comentario, y eso me alegró aún más. De repente Sakura insistió en que su amiga prestara su voz para cantar mientras yo tocaba. Daidouji dudó unos segundos.

–Para mí no hay problema –la calmé y volví a mostrar una sonrisa.

No me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, puesto que Tomoyo aceptó cantar justo cuando terminé de decirlo.

Comencé a tocar la canción. Mi corazón rápidamente se aceleró en cuanto comenzó a cantar Tomoyo. Era realmente una voz hermosa. Y no era solo su voz. Ella en sí es una chica maravillosa con preciosos sentimientos. Es única en el mundo. Siempre dispuesta a acompañar y ayudar a Sakura y Li con el asunto de las Cartas Clow, siendo que no tiene magia y corre gran peligro. Desde el momento que la conocí supe que era una gran persona. Poco a poco me he ido encariñando con ella. Y recuerdo perfectamente cuando pasé cerca del salón donde el coro suele ensayar... Y la oí por primera vez cantar. Fue un momento de dicha para mí. Cada palabra que interpretaba la guardaba en mis recuerdos. Cada sílaba que pronunciaba hacía que sintiera algo desconocido. ¿Qué será?

Definitivamente la idea de Sakura ha sido buena. Tocar esta canción con _ella_ es mejor de lo que creí.

Su voz es tan bella que me distrajo completamente de mis objetivos iniciales. Podría escuchar esa canción salir de sus labios todo el día si fuese posible, pero lamentablemente estoy aquí por una razón.

Casi al final de la melodía, hechicé el piano que estaba tocando.

"Perdóname, Tomoyo", pensé algo angustiado, pero era algo que debía hacer. "Te causaré muchas molestias hoy. Espero no lastimarte".

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! :3**

Aquí les traigo a la sgte. pareja nwn.

 _Pero Tapi... ¿Por qué le das una posición tan baja? D:_ ... Bueno es complicado... la verdad a estos dos jamás lo he shipeado xD pero igual encuentro que hacen una pareja interesante e_e. En la serie esta pareja tiene insinuaciones casi nulas, por lo que buscar un momento de estos dos en el anime fue difícil. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que les haya gustado :c.

Olvidé decir antes que el nombre de la colección está inspirado en la canción Lonely de Deep Spirit. Una canción simple que tiene un párrafo de amor (si se le puede llamar así). Esta idea de la colección nació mientras escuchaba dicha canción :3. ¡Gracias Lonely S2!

Respondiendo unas cositas:

 _Grace_ : Gracias guapa :).

 _Guest_ : Espero que te haya gustado este T&E nwn. Y sí, habrá S&S y también Y&T, pero como son parejas que adoro mucho estarán casi al final. Paciencia :D.

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco con la sgte. pareja!

Tapitey.


	3. Flor rosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #13: Eriol y Sakura.

* * *

 **Flor rosa**

 _POV Sakura._

Simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Por qué la nueva llave no se transforma en báculo? Así no puedo usar las Cartas Clow. ¿Por qué ocurre esto?

La lluvia que se manifiesta en la ciudad de Tomoeda no me deja tranquila. Obviamente no es una lluvia ordinaria, pero lo extraño de esto es que yo tengo la carta Lluvia. Quiero ver de qué se trata, y sin magia no puedo hacer gran cosa. ¿Qué hago?

Suspiro pensando en todo esto. Mi estado de ánimo no es el mejor en este momento. Solo quiero usar mi magia...

De pronto, algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Me sobresalto al ver que una flor aparecía justo frente a mí. Al levantar la mirada me encuentro con Eriol, quien me mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

¿M... Me está extendiendo una flor a mí?

–Aquí tienes –me dijo.

Yo seguía estando confundida. La vergüenza me consumía y sentía mariposas en mi estómago. Dudé si recibir aquel obsequio, y se lo hice evidente.

Entonces él me aclaró con tranquilidad:

–Creo que te ves mucho mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro, Sakura.

Inconscientemente sonreí. Una sonrisa de boba, apuesto. Con una gran timidez extendí mis manos para poder tomar el hermoso regalo que Eriol me ofrecía: Una bella flor rosa.

Al intentar recibirla, mis manos rozaron con las de él. Sentí un cosquilleo inmediatamente. El tacto fue suave y cálido; algo que nunca había experimentado.

No me di cuenta cuando mis mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas.

Acerqué la flor a mi rostro para observarla mejor. Mientras la contemplaba noté como mi corazón se aceleraba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Volví a mirar a Eriol. Aún me seguía sonriendo. Verlo a él, con esa expresión tan amable y gentil, me hizo olvidar por un segundo lo que me atormentaba.

–Gracias –le dije algo apenada, pero sin abandonar mi sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba triste... ¡Que buen chico es! Le estoy tan agradecida por esto...

Volteé mi rostro para verlo alejarse. Estaba poniendo más flores sobre un jarrón de porcelana para poder adornar el salón. No dejaba de mirarlo. Siento algo extraño... Algo que solamente siento cuando estoy con Yukito. Pero él no está aquí...

Definitivamente jamás me voy a olvidar de este pequeño detalle. De esta hermosa flor rosa.

* * *

 **Y lo que pasa después ya todos lo sabemos e-e ¿Celos? ¿Dónde? xD**

Bueno aquí el drabble de hoy nwn Ay... Sakura y Eriol, una dupla que emparejé cuando era niña porque en esos entonces no me caía bien Shaoran (porque era re pesadito S2). Pero hoy en día quisiera un Shaoran en mi vida jojojo :3. ¿Y quién no?

Espero les haya gustado a los fans de este shipeo :D. Sigo sorprendiéndome por hacer estos drabbles de parejas que ya ni sigo xD pero bueh, me resulta interesante.

Nos vemos dentro de poco con la sgte. pareja en donde uno de los dos será... Touya nwn y no... no es T&Y :(. Curiosamente Touya es el que más aparecerá en esta colección e_e #TouyaCazanova.

¡Chau chau!

Tapitey.


	4. Persiguiéndote

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #12: Touya y Nakuru.

* * *

 **Persiguiéndote**

 _POV Nakuru/Ruby Moon._

Mi misión era simple: Vigilarlo.

Cuando Eriol me asignó dicha tarea, no dudé y obedecí inmediatamente. Nada de complicado tenía. Solo debía estar al pendiente del hermano mayor de la nueva Card Captor para que no perdiera lo más valioso que tiene.

Cuando lo conocí, algo cambió en mí. Desde el primer momento me fascinó como persona. Incluso después de clases lo buscaba. Recuerdo el día en que llegué y conocí a Sakura. Me abalancé sobre él y antes de irme me robé la paleta helada que se estaba comiendo.

Era alguien interesante. Serio y no muy sociable, pero se notaba a kilómetros que tenía un enorme corazón. Trata mal a su hermana, pero en el interior la quiere demasiado.

No he conocido a gente como él, y eso es lo que me atrae de su persona. Bueno... No solo eso eso. Es bastante guapo.

Es muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que yo no me percate de ellos.

–¿Aún no te das cuenta? –le consulto a la identidad falsa de Yue.

¿Tan ciego puede llegar a ser? Aún no me explico cómo es que no se da cuenta de esto. Obviamente a Touya le gusta él.

Yukito me mira extrañado. Como pensé, no sabe a qué me refiero. Sonrío triunfante.

–Pues entonces yo me quedaré con él.

Y me fui corriendo.

Lo que dije no es del todo mentira. Ganas de estar con el hermano de la Card Captor me sobraban. Ni siquiera me importaba no ser humana para quererlo, después de todo, "Yukito" tampoco lo es.

Irónicamente, Yue y yo somos como dos gotas de agua. Eso me sirve de consuelo para darme cuenta de que algo con Kinomoto sí es posible.

Te conquistaré, Touya, pase lo que pase. Te perseguiré cada vez que pueda. ¡No te dejaré solo!

Le agradezco a Eriol, en cierto modo, que me haya asignado esta misión.

Y pase lo que pase, trataré de cumplirla.

* * *

 **Hello there!**

He aquí la pareja del día nwn. Me encanta Nakuru :3 haría buena dupla con Touya, pero lamentablemente él es de Yukito jojojo. Tardé más de lo normal porque estuve haciendo otras cosas y no me dio tiempo de escribir. Como recompensa, mañana mismo subiré la sgte. pareja c: El spoiler será este: pareja yaoi xD. Pero tranquilos, el yaoi que se muestra en el anime no es para nada fuerte ewe.

Respondiendo unas cosillas:

Grace: No le atinaste e-e pero tranqui que esa pareja se viene pronto :).

Guest: Sip, T&N está nwn y es este drabble (obvio xD). T&K también estará, pero T&T no (de hecho jamás lo he shipeado... ni siquiera sabía que había gente que los emparejaba, pero ahora que busco hay bastante fics de ellos... lol)

Bueno, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Tapitey.


	5. Luz de la luna

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #11: Yukito y Shaoran.

* * *

 **Luz de la luna**

 _POV Shaoran._

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en lo que parecía ser una pelea.

Frente a mis ojos, un chico moreno de cabello negro levemente alborotado estaba adoptando una pose de pelea. Claramente quería darme un paliza por tratar mal a quien parece ser su hermana, por lo que he podido escuchar.

Yo también he tomado una postura de lucha. Una típica de mi nación. No estoy dispuesto a dejarme golpear tan fácilmente. ¿Por quién me toma este tipo?

Murmuró algo sobre mi pose, pero no le he prestado atención del todo.

Estaba decidido a defenderme y, si era necesario, a dejarlo en el suelo suplicando que detuviera mis ataques. Pero no pasó nada de eso. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de comenzar, pues alguien con un grito distrajo nuestra atención.

De pronto veo como un joven de cabello gris y anteojos con marcos perfectamente redondos salta sobre la reja metálica que divide ambas escuelas. No sé en verdad que fue lo primero que me atrajo de él... Se veía una buena persona a simple vista. ¿Pero eso es algo de importancia? Muchas personas se ven buenas al verlas por primera vez, pero nadie se siente atraído simplemente por ello. ¿O sí?

Comenzó a repartirles panecillos a todos los presentes. ¿Realmente la tonta de la Card Captor es amiga de este chico? No puedo creerlo.

Involuntariamente empecé a temblar y sentí como mis mejillas se iban poniendo rojas. No sé qué cara estaba poniendo, pero de seguro no es una de las mejores que tengo.

Entonces él voltea a verme y dice que sobra un panecillo. ¡Pensaba dármelo a mí! ¡Pero que encanto de persona!

Yo solo me quedé helado. No dejaba de temblar. Jamás me había puesto así con alguien. ¿Era normal esta sensación?

Lo más inquietante de todo es que no sabía porqué. ¿Por qué él? Es una persona como cualquiera. ¿Por qué me atrae precisamente él? ¿Realmente solo me atrae por su encantadora sonrisa? ¿O por lo amable que está siendo conmigo?

Tal vez esté alucinando, pero algo en su presencia logra agradarme. Algo que tiene que ver con energía, tal vez. Con magia... pero no, imposible. Él no tiene magia, obviamente. No comprendo la razón, pero de repente la luna viene a mis pensamientos.

Pensamientos que ignoro.

Ya la vergüenza que me invade logra superar los límites. Me doy vuelta y salgo corriendo lo más rápido posible. Incluso me caí fuertemente por lo desconcentrado que iba. No dejaba de pensar en él.

En esa persona.

* * *

 **Y lo prometido es deuda nwn**

Dos drabble en dos días consecutivos S2 Espero les haya gustado xD. Es una pareja que considero... graciosa e_e le da un toque especial a la serie, pues en la primera temporada Shaoran muestra un lado bastante extraño a lo que de verdad es. Luego en la segunda y tercera es más amoroso, sobre todo con su querida Kinomoto :3.

En el sgte. drabble nuevamente tendremos a Touya jojojo. ¡Nos vemos pasado-mañana!

Tapitey.


	6. El día de tu regreso

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #10: Touya y Kaho.

* * *

 **El día de tu regreso**

 _POV Touya._

Ella estaba frente a mí comentándome sobre su futuro.

Se iría al extranjero a estudiar.

La verdad ha sido un golpe bajo para mí. Fue inesperado y repentino. No le demostraba a ella lo mucho que me afectaba, pero sabe bien que oculto muy bien mis emociones.

Además, conociéndola, ya debe saber de mi estado de ánimo. Ella siempre ha sido buena "adivinando" las cosas que _pasarán_. Si puede hacer eso, darse cuenta de mi tristeza no ha de ser difícil.

Hablamos un rato bajo el árbol de cerezo del templo. Incluso me mencionó aquel día en el que me declaré. Un día imposible de olvidar.

Las ganas de llorar por lo triste de la situación se hicieron presentes. No quería que se fuera.

Me dijo que la hice feliz, que se divirtió a mi lado y que sentía lo mismo por mí. La verdad, no sabía si ese comentario ayudó o no a sentirme mejor. Muchos pensamientos me invadían mientras la abrazaba y mirábamos el horizonte.

De repente algo me confundió.

–¿Por qué hablas como si eso ya hubiera pasado?

Al parecer ignoró completamente mi pregunta, pero no me importó mucho. Tampoco se trataba de algo tan relevante...

–Vamos a despedirnos –dijo mientras tocaba mi rostro con sus suaves manos. Sentí un escalofrío agradable ante aquel tacto.

Luego dijo algo que me resultó bastante extraño: –Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, amarás a otra persona, y yo también.

Me resultaba difícil creerlo. Kaho realmente me gusta mucho y no sé si pueda amar a alguien más. Por otro lado... No suele equivocarse cuando habla de sucesos que van a pasar, como ya dije, y eso me angustia.

No pude decir nada más, pues ella me lo impidió posando sus dedos en mis labios, afirmando que seremos buenos amigos y que regresará pronto.

Ya no volví a hablar.

Me limité a observarla, tratando de asimilar todo lo que me dijo. Parece tan segura de todo...

A pesar de eso, no quiero creer que dejaré de amarla. Mi corazón se niega completamente.

Mientras eso no pase, te esperaré, Kaho.

Esperaré con ansias el día de tu regreso.

* * *

 **Holiwis!**

Aquí les traigo esta pareja que adoro nwn a pesar de que no se quedan juntos, me gusta. Hacen buena dupla y pos... eso XD. Aún así, sigo prefiriendo a Yukito para Touya jojojojo.

Espero les haya gustado. Es siempre un gusto escribir fics donde aparece mi querido Touya S2.

Bueno, en el próximo drabble por fin saldrá nuestra querida protagonista :D. Y el chico será alguien que no mencioné hace mucho e_e. Ya es obvio xD.

¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!

Tapitey.


	7. El dueño de mis pensamientos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #9: Yukito y Sakura.

* * *

 **El dueño de mis pensamientos**

 _POV Sakura._

Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pálido, con lentes, delgado y alto. Eras hermoso. Eras perfecto. Pero el físico no lo es todo, claro que no. Desde el principio te mostraste amable conmigo. Me defendías de las ofensas que mi hermano me dedicaba y me mostrabas esa encantadora sonrisa para que mi enojo se esfumara. Hablábamos camino a la escuela y al separarnos me lanzabas un caramelo.

Llenabas mi vida de felicidad. Cada vez que te veía, que te mencionaban o que te recordaba...

Eran momentos mágicos.

Han pasado muchas cosas, y una de ellas fue enterarme que no eras humano. Fue extraño, pero no me impidió seguir queriéndote. No me importó que fueras solo una identidad falsa. Sí, era algo incómodo hablar con Yue y pensar que él y tú eran la misma persona, pero al irme acostumbrando ya lo encontré un detalle menor.

He querido decirte estos sentimientos hace tiempo, pero el temor a no ser correspondida era enorme. Y no es para menos... Eres años mayor que yo...

Pero se dice que para el amor no hay edad, ¿verdad?

Pensar que algo entre Yukito y yo es posible me hace extremadamente feliz. Es uno de mis mayores sueños de la vida. Él es el dueño de mis pensamientos y nada podría cambiar eso.

Lucharé por él cada vez que pueda. No me importa si tengo que ser rival de Shaoran para ganar su amor. No me importa nada.

Quiero que me ame como yo lo amo a él.

Quiero que el dueño de mis pensamientos esté a mi lado por siempre.

Solo espero que me acepte.

* * *

 **Holiwis!**

Sí, tardé xD estuve escribiendo otras cosas y me olvidé por completo de actualizar esto kjskjsa. Espero les haya gustado. Creo que es el drabble más corto hasta ahora pero la inspiración se esfumó un poco jojo.

Y en el próx. drabble tendremos de regreso a nuestro amado Shaoran :3333. Estoy ansiosa S2

¡Hasta la próxima!

Tapitey.


	8. ¿Amor a primera vista?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #8: Shaoran y Meiling.

* * *

 **¿Amor a primera vista?**

 _POV Meiling._

Lo mío no fue amor a primera vista.

Ocurrió un día nublado. Climas así deprimen a cualquiera, pero mi llanto era por algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Mientras lloraba escuché la voz de Wei. Él estaba frente a mí junto a mi primo, Shaoran. Expliqué lo que había pasado: El pájaro que me regaló mi madre se escapó de su jaula. Esa ave significaba mucho para mí.

No dejé de llorar. Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos por unos segundos. Y luego... Vi un pañuelo frente a mí.

Al levantar la mirada vi que Shaoran me estaba extendiendo dicho pañuelo. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante tan amable gesto.

Al tomar el objeto que él me extendía, se volteó y salió corriendo. Con un grito nos informó a Wei y a mí que iría a buscar al ave.

Pasó bastante tiempo, incluso se puso a llover, pero por fin regresó. Corrí hacia Shaoran en cuanto lo vi. No me importó empaparme, en lo absoluto. Era algo menor.

Entonces me mostró al pájaro que reposaba en sus manos. La felicidad que me invadió en ese momento fue inolvidable y única. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me abalancé sobre él para abrazar su cuello.

Eso ocurrió, en resumen. ¿Amor a primera vista? Claro que no.

Shaoran me demostró ser alguien con un enorme corazón. Valiente y amable. Además, guapo. Alguien así no se encuentra en cualquier parte.

Fue por eso que lo elegí a él. Quería ser su esposa como fuera.

Sentí algo de vergüenza, pero eso no me impidió decirle mis sentimientos. Obviamente se mostró incómodo, y me lo esperaba. Al fin y al cabo es mi primo... Y éramos niños. ¿Qué niños hablan de amor?

Le dije mi proposición. Iba a ser su esposa cuando tuviéramos a edad necesaria. Estaríamos comprometidos hasta que Shaoran se enamorara de alguien más. Esa fue nuestra promesa.

Me juré que no me dejaría vencer por otra chica. Nadie va a querer a Shaoran más que yo.

Seré su esposa sí o sí. Porque me gusta mucho.

Y no, no fue a primera vista.

* * *

 **Hi Hi!**

Aquí tengo el drabble de hoy :3 ¡Ya estamos en la mitad de esta colección!

Espero les haya gustado nwn

En la próx. historia nuevamente estará nuestro Touya aquí S2 será la penúltima vez que aparezca, al menos como "protagonista" :3 estoy ansiosa :D.

¡Nos vemos!

Tapitey.


	9. ¿Puede una carta sentir amor?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #7: Touya y Espejo.

* * *

 **¿Puede una carta sentir amor?**

 _POV Espejo._

No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Estábamos tomando té en un agradable lugar. Luego de ir a comprar el regalo para el padre de mi dueña, él amablemente me invitó aquí a pasar el rato y disfrutar.

No he bebido ni una sola gota. El estómago me daba vueltas y sentía mis mejillas arder. No levantaba la mirada por nada del mundo. Temía encontrarme con los ojos de él.

Él... El hermano mayor de mi dueña.

–No te angusties, no le diré nada a Sakura. Puedes estar tranquila –le oí decir.

Debe referirse a que sabe que yo no soy la verdadera Sakura. Cada vez que ella no quiere levantar sospechas con sus ausencias, yo soy quien debe sustituirla temporalmente. Es impresionante que su hermano pueda saber tan fácilmente que yo no soy Sakura. Debe tener unos poderes asombrosos...

Pero no. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Es más, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente.

Lo mío no es angustia, es vergüenza. ¡Él está frente a mí! Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, he desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento hacia el señor Touya. Es una gran persona. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí y no me guardó rencor por haberlo lastimado. No lo herí directamente, pero su accidente fue mi responsabilidad. Bueno... En ese entonces estaba algo descontrolada y actuaba sin pensar.

De pronto, vi como dejó una pequeña caja junto a mi taza de té mientras me decía "Ten".

–Esto es por haberme acompañado a comprar el regalo para mi padre –me dijo con un tono de voz suave. Ahí por fin me entró el valor para verlo a la cara –. Es un obsequio de agradecimiento y también un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

Por unos milisegundos estuve en shock. Luego me tomé la libertad de abrir aquel presente. Al ver su contenido una sonrisa involuntaria invadió mi rostro, que en realidad era el rostro de mi dueña. Complicado, ¿no?

Eran unos hermosos listones de color verde. ¿Cómo pudo saber que me gusta el verde? ¿O fue mera casualidad?

–Tú en realidad tienes el cabello largo, ¿no es así?

No respondí a eso, pero no fue necesario. Estaba concentrada en el regalo que tenía en mis manos. Nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí después de la muerte del mago Clow, mi antiguo, primer y anterior dueño. Mi protector y creador, quien ha sido el único en demostrarme cariño. O al menos era el único hasta hoy.

Un torpe y tímido "Gracias" salió de mis labios mientras llevaba la caja hacia mi corazón. Quisiera decirle mis sentimientos, pero algo entre él y yo es imposible. Él es un humano. Yo una carta. ¿Puede una carta sentir amor? Al parecer sí.

Pero al menos me quedo tranquila y feliz con este obsequio. No pido ser correspondida ni nada así.

Conservaré estos listones por siempre, como recuerdo de la mejor tarde de mi vida.

* * *

 **¡Holi holi!**

Tardé mucho, ¿no? xD bueno... estuve sin internet en mi compu y así no podía subir el cap. Pero lo tenía listo hace días D: triste vida u.u.

Aquí damos paso a una pareja que me gusta muchísimo, pero que no es uno de mis OTP's. Hasta el momento es el drabble más largo S2.

A partir del próximo drabble comienzan mis OTP's oficialmente ciciciiii!

¡Nos leemos!

Tapitey.


	10. No hay edad para el amor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #6: Profesor Terada y Rika

* * *

 **No hay edad para el amor**

 _POV Rika._

Dicen que cuando alguien siente amor, hace todo lo que está a su alcance para pasar tiempo con su ser querido y hacerlo feliz.

¿Hay algo que no haya hecho ya por él?

Le ayudo con papeleos de su trabajo, le hago compañía en los viajes de curso, una vez le preparé un pastel... Bueno, lo hice junto con mis amigas para una calificación, pero supongo que igual cuenta la intención de haber guardado un trozo exclusivamente para él.

Todo sea por mi profesor.

Puede parecer una locura. Pensarán que he perdido la cabeza y que es algo imposible. Pero ha sucedido. Estoy enamorada de mi maestro.

Me gusta pasar el tiempo con él. Me gusta verlo entrar al salón cada día. Es algo único e increíble cruzar miradas y vernos a los ojos por segundos que parecen horas, como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Le ayudo con todo lo que sea posible con tal de tenerlo cerca. No me importa llegar tarde a casa o no acompañar a mis amigas a pasear después de clases. Nada me agrada más que su compañía.

Él siente lo mismo por mí. A pesar de que no me lo ha dicho formalmente, me lo demuestra. Comprendo que no quiera que algo serio suceda entre nosotros con la escasa edad que tengo. Lástima. Relaciones así son incomprendidas por muchos y no quiero ser objeto de cotilleo de nadie. Tampoco quiero que él lo sea, después de todo que un profesor salga con una alumna no es algo bien visto.

No me importa esperar a mi mayoría de edad para tener recién un noviazgo con mi maestro. La espera valdrá la pena, yo lo sé. La paciencia siempre trae sus recompensas, dicen por ahí.

Aquí estoy yo, frente a él, entregándole el oso de felpa que hice. Me puse roja como un tomate cuando me dijo que me ha quedado lindo.

–Quiero que lo conserve. Es un regalo de mi parte –le dije cubriendo mi sonrojado rostro con mi gorro del uniforme.

El profesor Terada me miró con sorpresa para luego volver a mirar con semblante tranquilo al oso que yo misma confeccioné. Mostró una sonrisa que me llenó de satisfacción, pero la respuesta que me dio me dejó aún mejor.

–Lo conservaré y lo cuidaré muy bien, Sasaki.

Sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. La sonrisa de felicidad que mostré fue la clara señal de que las cosas salieron como quería. Ahora él tendría consigo algo que fue hecho con mis propias manos: Un pequeño oso.

Sin duda alguna, este será uno de los días que nunca olvidaré. Aunque sé que no será el mejor de mi vida. No. El mejor día será cuando podamos por fin estar juntos. Será el inicio de algo hermoso. El inicio de días mejores... Pero ese día será en algunos años más.

En cierto modo detesto mi edad, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso. Y tampoco es la gran cosa. Para el amor no hay edad, y sé que cuando llegue el momento seré correspondida.

Y nos amaremos como tanto anhelo.

Como tanto anhelamos.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola!**

Wow, otra vez tardé un día más de lo acostumbrado, pero esta vez tengo excusa xD ayer con mi family fui al cine y llegué muy tarde como para actualizar :O. Fui a ver Zootopia y Kung Fu Panda 3. Amé las dos :3333333.

Ah, Terada y Rika, hacen linda pareja c: al carajo la edad (al menos en este caso). En el manga eshos se amaban con todo su kokoro :c. En el anime no pasa mucho entre ellos, así que me he ayudado levemente del manga para escribir este drabble.

El próximo drabble tendrá una pareja que tal vez no muchos conozcan, pues es "exclusiva" de la película "El viaje a Hong Kong", pero es una pareja que no puede faltar en esta colección S2.

Ahora quiero responder unas cosillas:

 _Grace_ : Una besha pareja TwT pero tienes razón, Touya es de Yukito-san :3.

 _Ribonette_ : ¡Holiwis! Me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble. También adoro esta pareja a pesar de que en la serie no es canónica. Es que para mí se ven muy lindos juntos, y a eso se debe la alta posición que le di :D. Y bueno, sé que son algo cortos los caps. pero a veces no me entra mucho la inspiración D: hay que considerar que no soy graaan fan de muchas parejas de aquí (fue una de las razones por las que decidí que sería colección de drabbles y no de viñetas/ficlets o de OS's). Al menos este cap logró estar muy cerca de las 500 palabras c: y ojalá los sgtes. drabbles hagan igual :D. Si estás leyendo, ¡espero que te haya gustado esta pareja!

Y bueno nos leemos dentro de poco chicos guapos y chicas lindas :3. ¡Ya llegamos al Top Faiv!

Tapitey.


	11. Reuniéndonos nuevamente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Pareja #5: Clow y Hechicera del agua/Pitonisa.

* * *

 **Reuniéndonos nuevamente**

 _POV Pitonisa._

 _–Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?_

 _Escuché la voz de Clow Reed a mi lado. Lo miré con sorpresa por aquel comentario. ¿Él conoce la fecha de mi cumpleaños? Tampoco es algo tan milagroso, puesto que con poderes mágicos, cualquiera adivina algo así. Lo que me extraña, es que en cierto modo le importe una fecha especial de mi vida._

 _Nos miramos por unos segundos. No pude evitar perderme en aquella mirada. El rostro tranquilo de Clow me transmite cierto grado de paz. Torpemente me di cuenta de que no había respondido a su pregunta. Cuando respondí, me sonrió amablemente y sacó de repente algo que logré identificar como un adorno para el cabello. Me lo extendió para que lo tomara. Con una expresión de extrañeza mezclada con felicidad, miré aquel objeto. Luego observé a Clow nuevamente, quien se ha dado media vuelta._

 _–Te entrego esto como regalo –dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse –. Si no lo quieres, puedes tirarlo._

 _No dejaba de mirar el regalo. Me cuesta creer que Reed se haya tomado tal molestia. Es un hombre grandioso en verdad. Este es sin duda uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida._

Ese es el momento más hermoso que tengo de Clow de años atrás. Muchos años atrás.

Me ha dado mucha tristeza el hecho de recordarlo.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos invaden mi cabeza, una niña llora frente a mí. Aquella niña que posé las cartas del mago, por alguna razón. Aquella niña que estuve a punto de ahogar con mis poderes, pero que logró salvarse gracias a dichas cartas.

No ha dejado de decirme que Clow está muerto, y al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras junto con su llanto, he terminado por confiar en ella.

–Clow Reed... ¿En verdad está muerto? –pregunté con la voz temblorosa y con el corazón a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

La niña se limitó a asentir suavemente sin parar de llorar.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de tantas cosas...

¿Cuánto tiempo habré pasado en ese libro? ¿Hace cuánto que Clow falleció? ¿Por qué él? No pudo haberse ido... Es el más grande mago de la historia. A pesar de que lo odié al principio por arruinar mi carrera de pitonisa, le tomé afecto con el pasar del tiempo. No puedo creer que ya no esté aquí... conmigo.

Con gran pena, decido poner fin al hechizo que he estado llevando a cabo hace tantos años. Aquel hechizo que mantenía mi alma en un libro. Siento como mi cuerpo poco a poco va trasformándose en gotas de agua. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, mi alma podrá descansar.

–He esperado tanto tiempo... Tanto tiempo para decirle –dije para mí misma en un susurro –. Para decirle estos sentimientos...

Clow Reed está muerto, y jamás pude confesarle lo que sentía por él. Pero sé que nos reuniremos nuevamente, en algún lugar. Ese lugar donde van a parar todas las almas.

Después de tanto tiempo, me siento en paz al fin.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Al fin pude actualizar TnT. Estuve enferma en cama y fue horrible xD. Cada vez que digo "A la próxima actualizaré a tiempo", pasa algo que lo impide :v.

Oh bueno, espero les haya gustado este drabble, a pesar de que sea una pareja no tan conocida :). Es una pareja linda que (en mi opinión) tiene más que merecido esta 5to posición.

Se acerca el final D:. ¡Nos quedan 4 parejas! Las últimas dos ya son bastante obvias. ¿Alguna idea de cuáles pueden ser las parejas #4 y #3? e_e.

¡Nos leemos a la próxima! c:

Tapitey.


	12. Excepción

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Mi pareja #4: Yamazaki y Chiharu.

* * *

 **Excepción**

 _POV Chiharu._

¿Describirlo en una palabra? Sencillo: Mentiroso.

No sé porqué lo hace, pero cada vez que puede le dice a alguien alguna mentira. A estas alturas ya todos estamos acostumbrados a que lo haga, excepto Sakura y Li...

No me agrada la gente que es así. Los mentirosos son gente desagradable y suelen hacerme enojar. Él me hace enfadar muy seguido, pero a diferencia de los mentirosos "normales", a él no lo odio.

¿Por qué no? Eso es porque es mi amigo de la infancia, y a pesar de que su actitud me molesta, le he tomado afecto. Sí, se podría decir que él es una excepción.

Pero no crean que mi paciencia es ilimitada, no señor. ¡Es desesperante verlo a cada rato diciendo cosas que no son ciertas! Cada vez que lo hace, lo agarro de su uniforme y lo alejo de la gente. A veces llega a avergonzarme de una forma increíble.

Lo peor de todo es... ¿Cómo me puede gustar él?

Lo reconozco, Yamazaki me gusta mucho. No sé cuándo pasó, ni cómo, solo sé que este sentimiento es completamente inevitable.

No estoy totalmente orgullosa de enamorarme de alguien que tiene un defecto que no paso por alto, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Debo aprender a convivir con esa cualidad tan "especial", y creo que no lo he hecho mal. Por amor, una persona es capaz de todo, o al menos eso he oído yo.

¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí? La verdad, no ha dado señales de que yo le interese en un sentido amoroso.

Pero yo lo amo, y debo intentar hacer algo para demostrarle mis sentimientos. No tengo nada que perder.

Cuando salí al patio con mis amigas, Tomoyo nos contó una leyenda que habla de osos de felpa. Si le regalas a tu ser amado un oso de felpa que haces tú mismo y le pones tu nombre, esa persona corresponderá tus sentimientos.

El estómago se me revolvió al escuchar tales palabras. Si es una costumbre, algo de cierto debe de tener. "Gracias, Tomoyo", pensé. Es como un pequeño rayo de esperanza que apareció en el momento oportuno.

No pude evitar tomar en cuenta esa estrategia para declararle mis sentimientos a Yamazaki. Me sonrojé un poco, pero traté de disimularlo en frente de las chicas. Además, las miradas estaban puestas en Rika, que no pudo ocultar sus rojas mejillas.

¡Decidido! Haré un oso de felpa para él, el mentiroso por excelencia de toda la escuela Tomoeda, el chico que logró enamorarme.

Espero que lo acepte y que corresponda lo que siento...

¿Quién diría que la excepción de todos los mentirosos logró llamar mi atención?

* * *

 **Hello!**

Aquí tamos con la pareja #4 :3. Una hermosa parejita S2.

Ya queda tan poco para acabar con esta colección :(. Me da penita TwT pero bueh, todo tiene su fin.

¡Nos leemos en el sgte. drabble!

Tapitey.


	13. Los mejores 10 años de mi vida

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Mi pareja #3: Fujitaka y Nadeshiko.

* * *

 **Los mejores 10 años de mi vida**

 _POV Nadeshiko._

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando lo conocí a él: Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Intenté una vez regresar a una pobre ave a su nido, y torpemente caí del árbol. Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez... Fue algo vergonzoso, pues literalmente me desplomé sobre él. Pero la vergüenza se pasó de inmediato en el momento en que lo miré a los ojos.

Me enamoré inmediatamente de aquel hombre, que, según me contó, era un profesor recién graduado. Yo era muy joven, una estudiante de preparatoria de diecisiete años, pero casarme con Fujitaka no fue jamás un error para mí. No me importó que mi prima Sonomi y mi abuelo Masaki se enfadaran conmigo y que desconfiaran de mi esposo. ¿Qué más da que la gente hable? ¡Estaba enamorada y nada me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión!

Me dolió no establecer contacto con ellos, pero Fujitaka me daba a diario razones para sonreír y seguir adelante.

Trabajé como modelo los años siguientes. Fuimos felices y no vivíamos mal. Estar con él llenaba mis días de felicidad y dicha.

Creí que las cosas no podían ir mejor, hasta que tuve mi primer embarazo.

El nacimiento de Touya me enseñó a ser madre. Fue algo nuevo para mí, pero también algo maravilloso. El tenerlo en mis brazos, el verlo crecer, el verlo sonreírme fueron momentos inolvidables.

Pero mi felicidad no se limitó a él solamente. Otro bebé llegó a mi vida: Mi querida Sakura. Siempre quise que una hija mía tuviera ese nombre. Fujitaka estuvo de acuerdo en ponerle aquel nombre.

Fujitaka, Touya y Sakura. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¡Estaba muy feliz!

Mi vida estaba completa. Un esposo que amaba y que me amaba a mí, y dos hijos preciosos.

No puedo decir que no aproveché lo que tenía, porque no es así. Pasé bellos momentos con mis hijos y marido. Debe ser ese el motivo de porqué no me sentí mal cuando enfermé. Fue repentino y no tuve oportunidad de recuperarme.

Al partir, dejé al amor de mi vida, a mi hijo de diez años, a mi hija de tres, a mi prima y mi abuelo con los que no hablaba hace años.

Diez años, exactamente.

Desde el lugar donde estoy actualmente los sigo cuidando a todos. Son mi tesoro más valioso y siempre los amaré y les agradeceré por hacer de estos diez años los mejores de mi vida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Ya no queda nada para acabar con esta humilde colección :3. Ya solo falta T&Y y S&S :D.

Nos leemos!1!uno!

Tapitey.


	14. Conociendo al verdadero tú

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Mi pareja #2: Touya y Yukito/Yue.

* * *

 **Conociendo al verdadero "tú"**

 _POV Touya._

Tienes algo especial que ha logrado atraerme. Algo mágico que hizo que pusiera mis ojos en ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Reconozco que fue extraño, pues estas sensaciones las solía sentir cuando se trataba de chicas, como Kaho en su momento. ¿Por qué las tenía contigo? Fue un misterio por un tiempo, pero luego comprendí que no importaba tu género, tú me gustabas y mucho.

Lo que me inquietaba de ti fue inexplicable al inicio, pero con el tiempo logré armar el rompecabezas y abrir los ojos. Tú no eres alguien común como yo o como cualquier otra persona. Yukito... no eres un ser humano, y a pesar de que ya me he dado cuenta, no entiendo por qué no me lo dices personalmente. Somos mejores amigos, ¿no?

Algo me ocultas, y si quiero averiguar de qué se trata debo hablarlo directamente contigo. A estas alturas ya puedo sospechar que no piensas decírmelo, así que tengo que insistir por mi parte.

Pero...

¡No contaba con que Akizuki siempre interrumpiera mis conversaciones con Yuki! Así no progresaré nunca con este tema.

Tengo una paciencia fuera de lo normal, pero incluso yo tengo mis límites. Harto de que Akizuki intervenga, la echo de la habitación -de su casa- donde nos encontramos Yukito y yo. Él ha estado raro últimamente y sospecho que tiene que ver con lo que "ya sé". Ha estado con mucho sueño y casi sufre de un accidente mientras filmábamos una película. Verlo en tal estado me pone triste, pero tampoco se lo demuestro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, me preguntó qué sucedió. Estaba confundido y es normal, después de perder el conocimiento repentinamente y en un mal momento...

Fue ahí cuando se lo dije por fin -y hasta a mí me sorprendió el hecho de recibir interrupción alguna-. Le confesé que ya lo sabía: Ya sabía que no era humano.

Entonces ahí conocí a su verdadera identidad. Un ángel tan guapo y encantador como Yukito, y su nombre es Yue. Fue extraño saber que habían dos personas en una, pero me sentí feliz de conocer la verdad y que ese ser se mostrara ante mí.

Aunque no tenía que alegrarme antes de tiempo. Él estaba en peligro. Algo podía hacer para salvarlo, así que decidí ayudarlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Yue dudó unos segundos, y no me extrañó, después de todo está en juego lo más preciado para mí. Pero haría lo que fuera para salvarlo, para que no me deje, para que no desaparezca de mi vida.

Le pedí una cosa: Que cuidara de mi hermana y que, a la vez, se cuidara él también. Ya no me imagino la vida sin Yukito, y no quiero que se sacrifique por salvar a mi hermana a pesar de que sea su trabajo protegerla. Con esto tampoco quiero decir que quiero que Sakura salga lastimada, claro que no. Confío plenamente en que Yue -o Yukito, que, a pesar de ser una identidad falsa, es realmente a quien amo- mantendrá la situación bajo control.

Con una determinación fuera de lo común, me acerqué a él para cederle mis poderes mágicos y le confesé que me gustaba. No me dijo nada, pero al sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros en un gesto confortante, me sentí satisfecho y no fue necesario rellenar el momento con palabras innecesarias.

Cuando cedí mis poderes completamente, perdí el conocimiento. No recuerdo con exactitud qué ocurrió después, ¿pero eso importa?

Me conformo con saber que le he salvado la vida a Yukito.

Estoy feliz de saber que podré seguir disfrutar de su compañía.

Y quién sabe... quizá en un futuro podamos formalizar nuestra relación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! :c**

Uy, lo siento mucho. Al parecer no tenía un simple resfriado, he estado muy enferma estos días y mis papis no me dejaban ocupar la pc. Supongo que la salud es primero, pero me da penita tardar tanto en actualizar, sobre todo porque los drabbles son cortos de hacer y rápidos de escribir.

Bueno, saliendo de los dramas... ¡ya se viene el final! La próxima pareja es la favorita del fandom :3. YAAAY

¡Nos leemos pronto! Y nuevamente sorry por los inconvenientes.

Tapitey.


	15. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta colección no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP. Solo los uso para cosas que mi extraña y perturbada mente imagina.

* * *

Mi pareja #1: Shaoran y Sakura.

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?**

 _POV Sakura._

Ya ha pasado tiempo... ¿4 meses tal vez? Tomoyo, quien está a mi lado, me lo confirmo. Sí, han pasado 4 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos.

 _Remember the time_

 _When you were here inside my dream._

Desde que partiste a tu país natal no he dejado de pensar en ti. Estás en mis pensamientos diarios, en mis sueños, en todo. Es increíble que causes este efecto en mí cuando son miles de kilómetros los que nos separan.

 _I wish you'll be mine,_

 _You're understanding what I mean._

No te imaginas cuanto te extraño. No supe aprovechar los momentos que tuvimos. Fui una tonta. ¡Todos sabían tus sentimientos hacia mí, menos yo! Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que te fueras a Hong Kong...

No sabía lo que era el amor, y tú me lo enseñaste. Me di cuenta muy tarde de que lo que sentía por Yukito no era ese sentimiento tan especial, y cuando tú te confesaste, todo mi mundo dio vueltas. ¡Que confusión más grande sufrí! Y entonces me di cuenta: No quería perderte. No quería que regresaras a tu hogar natal y me dejaras. ¡Teníamos que estar juntos! Lamentablemente era muy tarde para pedírtelo.

 _Discover and see_

 _That you're the only one for me._

Han pasado 4 meses desde que te vi por última vez. No te he olvidado para nada y mis sentimientos siguen intactos. Nadie más ha causado este efecto en mí, porque nadie se compara a ti: Un chico lindo, tierno y que me protegió innumerables veces de muchos peligros.

 _Together we'll be free_

 _That how it's meant to be._

No sé cuánto tiempo tenga que esperarte, pero jamás perderé la esperanza. Sé que tú y yo nos volveremos a ver. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije antes de que te fueras? Oh, mi querido Shaoran...

Me encuentro junto con Tomoyo y Kero, viendo unas filmaciones que hizo mi mejor amiga. Y Shaoran está en ellas. Verlo ahí me trae tantos recuerdos y las sensaciones que siento son aún inexplicables.

¿Cuándo te volveré a ver nuevamente?

* * *

 _Have you ever felt so lonely?_

 _You're the one and only_

 _Did you ever cry?_

 _Why did you say goodbye?_

Estás frente a mí. ¡Aún no puedo creerlo!

Tomoyo me ha contado que invitó a Meiling y a Shaoran a Japón por un tiempo. Fue algo inesperado y no he sabido reaccionar ante esto.

Shaoran se ve tan tranquilo e indiferente. Definitivamente algo ha cambiado en él, y no solamente hablo de su estatura... Se ve más maduro. Cuando nos encontramos accidentalmente no se sonrojó como suele hacerlo, y tampoco se ha mostrado nervioso al hablar conmigo. ¿Tal vez ya no le gusto? No, no, no. No debe ser eso. Sé que no es eso. Tal vez no quiera hacerme sentir incómoda.

Quiero saber tantas cosas. ¿Me ha extrañado tanto como yo a él? ¿Ha sufrido? ¿Se ha... sentido solo?

He pasado muchas cosas con él: Ha cenado en mi casa, hemos ido al parque de diversiones y ahora... Una carta está desatando el caos en Tomoeda.

Esto es mucho... ¡Y ni siquiera me le he declarado! No me he atrevido y cuando me entra el valor, algo me interrumpe. Es tan frustrante.

Cuando logré capturar a la carta del Vacío casi me quise morir. Ibas a perder ese sentimiento que tú y yo más adoramos. No lo quería permitir, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? Sentí que ya era inútil confesarme. Ya no me amabas.

O eso creí...

Me armé de valor y, mientras miraba a la carta del Vacío sellada -quien sostenía un corazón-, le dije lo que he querido decirle desde que lo volví a ver.

No sé cómo y ni porqué, pero él aceptó mis sentimientos. Se supone que ya no debía amarme. ¿Qué sucedió? Bueno... ¡¿importaba eso en un momento así?! Sin dudarlo más, salté a sus brazos.

No podía creerlo. Por fin íbamos a poder estar juntos, a pesar de tantas cosas que impedían que lo estuviéramos.

Así es como debe ser. Ahora ninguno de los dos se sentirá solo.

* * *

 **Hello!**

Hasta que llegamos al final y a la pareja favorita del fandom :3. Hice referencia a la canción que me inspiró para hacer esta colección (Lonely de Deep Spirit). Espero haberlo hecho bien.

¡Y ya hemos terminado esta colección! Espero les haya gustado nwn Pueden dejarme su opinión, qué drabble les gustó más o cosas así :3. Si han leído aunque sea uno, se agradece S2.

¡Hasta otra ocasión!

Tapitey.


End file.
